This invention relates to golf training devices, and more particularly to a device that allows a golfer to feel the correct plane, wrist rotation, shaft rotation, shaft extension and leg movement involved in a proper golf swing, thereby improving the golfer's swing through muscle memory.
Conventional golf swing training devices mainly concentrate on teaching the proper swing plane of a golf swing. A swing plane is the plane aligned with the path of intended ball flight. Having a proper swing plane is an important element to a good golf swing, however it is not the only element of a proper golf swing. A good golf swing is a combination of many factors. Accordingly, to learn a proper golf swing, a golfer must also learn the proper wrist and shaft rotation, the proper foot and leg movement and the proper lateral movement or extension of the golf club shaft at the top of a golf swing. Conventional swing plane training devices only focus on teaching the proper swing plane and not proper wrist and shaft rotation, proper foot movement, proper leg movement and so forth.
Therefore, a need exists for a golf swing training device that uses muscle memory to teach a golfer the correct swing plane, the proper wrist and shaft rotation, the proper foot and leg movement and the proper lateral movement or extension of the golf club shaft at the top of a golf swing.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)2010/0216562Van RensburgAug. 26, 20107,708,650LloydMay 04, 20107,556,570ThormerJul. 07, 20097,494,421ElkinsFeb. 24, 20092008/0153618ArtherJun. 26, 20087,074,133Jones et al.Jul. 11, 20066,863,619BlacklockMar. 08, 20056,821,213KoNov. 23, 20045,984,798GilmourNov. 16, 19995,816,932AlexanderDec. 06, 19985,830,079HudsonNov. 03, 1998D375,774HarroldNov. 19, 19965,423,548BrickerJun. 13, 19955,330,192AmosJul. 19, 19945,255,921SpenceDec. 26, 19934,852,881Bellagamba et al.Aug. 01, 19894,583,740OhlyApr. 22, 19864,280,701BeckishJul. 28, 19813,711,103SeltzerJan. 16, 19733,341,208MarcellaSep. 12, 19671,960,787MacStockerMay 29, 19341,944,942MacDonaldJan. 30, 1934(Foreign Patent References)AU2005203101BlacklockAug. 11, 2005WO90/10479ElfordSep. 20, 1990GB227,725MacNaughtonJan. 22, 1925(Non-Patent References)http://www.trinityinternationalgolf.com/http://www.intheholegolf.com/store/explanar.htmlhttp://www.wayoutgolfer.com/golf-training-aids-swing-plane/http://www.shop.com/Groove+Tube+Trainer+Golf+Swing+Plane+Trainer-27391176-p+.xhtml